Sex and Destroy
by barjy02
Summary: UA Destiel...Dean et Castiel s'aiment et se le prouvent souvent...Des témoins muets en sont les pauvres et innocentes victimes collatérales... Attention âmes sensibles Ranting "M" justifié...mais comme d'habitude, c'est écrit à ma sauce...


**Cet « OVNI » m'est tombé dessus au saut du lit, encore une fois sans prévenir. **

**A force de lire des fics et d'en écrire, et surtout à force de voir nos chers et tendres amoureux forniquer dans tous les recoins de la maison, j'ai eu cette étrange illumination...LOL.**

**.**

**Le titre m'a été inspiré TRES librement par une chanson de Metallica « Seek and Destroy ».**

**Que le titre, je précise, absolument pas les paroles sauf peut-être pour les pauvres **

**« victimes ».**

**.**

**Je vous laisse lire cet OVNI perdu entre humour, tendresse et ...Sexe partout... **

**Et oui vous avez bien lu, c'est bien moi, Barjy02, mais comme d'habitude, ça sera écrit à ma manière.**

**.**

**Of course fic classée : « M »**

**.**

**« ****SEX AND DESTROY**** »**

.

Cela faisait maintenant près de 6 ans que Dean et Castiel formaient ce qu'on pouvait communément appeler un couple. En ce jour de l'an de grâce 2015, ils s'apprêtaient à emménager dans leur nouvelle maison, la leur...Ils avaient franchi l'ultime pas, ils l'avaient achetée ensemble. Leur relation prenait une nouvelle tournure.

Ce fut avec regret qu'ils commencèrent à remplir cartons et sacs pour vider tout de ce qui avait été leur nid durant les quatre dernières années. Leur ancien appartement allait leur manquer...

Les meubles semblèrent craquer de toutes parts, on aurait dit la forêt de Fangorn...Ils auraient pu réagir, qu'ils sauteraient de joie et soupireraient d'aise.

.

Dean, assis et accoudé à la table de cuisine observait chaque recoin de la pièce une dernière fois. Bière à la main, il ne pouvait se départir d'un sourire en coin.

« A quoi tu penses ? » fit la voix rauque de Castiel qui s'approcha pour lui faire face.

« A nous » en posant sa bouteille et le prenant par les hanches.

.

Un craquement de bois imperceptible résonna entre les meubles...NON PITIE...

.

« A nous ? » innocemment tout en lui prenant le visage en coupe.

« Je t'aime » murmura Dean.

« Je t'aime aussi ».

.

Merde, se dit la table...Non, supplia la chaise...

.

Trop tard...A peine dit que déjà Castiel se trouvait à califourchon sur Dean.

La chaise aurait eu une main, elle s'en serait frappée le front...Parce que cela faisait quatre ans que ça durait et que ce n'était juste plus supportable.

L'amour, c'est magnifique, ça oui, mais pour ceux qui le vivent, pas pour ceux qui le subissent...

.

Tous les meubles semblèrent soudain se concerter, se souvenir de ses années de partie de jambes en l'air qui avaient vu plus d'un d'entre eux mourir sous les assauts des deux hommes.

Mine de rien, ils faisaient chacun dans les 75 à 80 kgs et vu qu'ils ne semblaient jamais vouloir se décoller l'un de l'autre, c'était à chaque fois 160 kgs qui faisaient grincer les charnières des meubles, les pieds de table et de chaise et les crochets de suspension et... et... et... et...etccccccc...

.

Le vieux frigo soupira dans un clic qui réenclencha le moteur. Il était le seul et unique témoin encore épargné, aucune blessure à ses joints, toujours vivant...Il pensa avec nostalgie au vieux lave-vaisselle...

Tout lui revint en mémoire...Et ce dès le premier soir, début d'une série sans fin, écho des autres pièces qui avaient subi les mêmes dommages collatéraux.

.

La hotte

.

Dean remplissait le réservoir d'eau du percolateur quand Castiel entra dans la cuisine et vint se coller à lui, poitrine contre son dos. Lui attrapant les mains, le faisant lâcher le réservoir.

« Cass...Je suis crevé là mec » sourit Dean en reculant volontairement contre son bassin.

« Tu n'auras rien à faire...Je m'occupe de tout » en le retournant, le regard brûlant de désir.

« Que me vaut ce plaisir » soufflant sur ses lèvres légèrement gercées.

« Merci » en lui posant un baiser volé sur les siennes. « Je sais que tu n'étais pas très chaud pour tout ça » en posant son front contre le sien.

« De rien, bébé » en l'embrassant. « Ca fait bientôt deux ans qu'on est ensemble, je trouvais que c'était le bon moment pour tenter l'aventure de la vie commune » il ferma les yeux.

« ...et puis je te dois bien ça ».

« Tu ne me dois rien » en lui attrapant les cheveux de sa nuque pour le forcer à le regarder.

« Je te dois tout. Sans toi, je serais probablement en prison à l'heure actuelle ».

« Vrai...Je t'ai sauvé de la perdition, Dean Winchester » malicieux. « Tu me dois donc allégeance ».

« Tu peux toujours courir » en souriant sur ses lèvres.

« Assis » lui ordonna doucement Castiel au creux de l'oreille.

« Tu veux diriger? ». Il s'appuya sur la taque de cuisson et d'un bond, s'y retrouva assis, jambes écartées de chaque côté des hanches de son amant.

« Je veux te baiser surtout ».

« Oula...Tu deviens vulgaire mon ange » en glissant sa main sur son entrejambe. « Tu sais que je déteste ça ».

« Je sais...Et Nop, je dirige » en repoussant la dite main et lui ordonnant d'un signe de la tête de se déshabiller.

« Tu caches bien ton jeu » la voix enrouée par le désir en se tortillant pour ôter son pantalon et son boxer, se déchaussant par la même occasion.

.

NON...

La chaise derrière eux aurait eu des yeux, elle les aurait caché...La vue du pantalon de Dean sur le sol mais surtout les fesses rondes de l'autre homme qui soudain firent leur apparition devant elle, lui donnèrent l'envie de prendre ses pieds de bois à son cou...

.

« Tu veux ? » sourit Castiel en saisissant le membre dur de Dean dans sa main.

« Oh putain, bébé » en rejetant la tête vers l'arrière quand il se mit à le masturber.

« Accroche-toi » murmura Castiel, en lui indiquant du menton la hotte.

Dean l'attrapa des deux mains et s'y accrocha pour soulever ses fesses et laisser l'accès de son intimité à son amant.

Un doigt après l'autre, celui-ci le prépara avec lenteur.

« Oh Putain » ne cessait de hurler Dean en se contorsionnant sur la taque.

.

La chaise fixait paniquée la hotte qui prenait sur elle et sur ses fixations surtout. C'est qu'il avait de la force ce Dean.

« Viens » fit Castiel et au moment où Dean se redressa en s'aidant de la hotte pour s'ajuster sur le sexe de son compagnon, un énorme craquement se fit entendre.

.

Dean perdit son point d'attache et s'empala littéralement sur le sexe de Castiel, ils hurlèrent de plaisir à l'unisson avant que la hotte ne le déséquilibre définitivement, les faisant basculer vers l'arrière. Dean resserra ses jambes autour de la taille de Castiel et ses bras autour de son cou, celui-ci s'emmêla les pieds dans son pantalon tombé sur ses chevilles.

« DEAN » hurla-t-il. Il tenta maladroitement de tenir debout mais le fait que ce dernier ne puisse rien faire, prisonnier de l'antre chaud de son amant, n'arrangeait pas les choses.

« La vache bébé...C'est trop bon » se mit-il à rire et gémir à la fois.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Castiel s'effondra sur la chaise, témoin involontaire de leurs ébats, qui se brisa sous le poids des deux hommes.

Le choc sur le sol les fit à nouveau hurler de plaisir avant que Castiel ne se mette à geindre lamentablement...

Dean se retira doucement.

« On devrait emménager plus souvent » en regardant les dégâts. « On a fait fort cette fois-ci ».

« Dean » fit Castiel toujours au sol.

« Oui mon ange ? » en attrapant son boxer pour se rhabiller.

« Appelle une ambulance...Je crois que je me suis cassé le dos ».

« Oh merde » devant le visage grimaçant de son compagnon. « Bouge pas ».

« Où tu veux que j'aille ? » se lamenta Castiel.

« Pardon » en riant tout en appelant les secours. « Je leur dis quoi ? ».

Castiel tiqua et fronça les sourcils devant le regard narquois de Dean.

« Je te l'interdis ».

« J'vais me gêner ».

« DEAN ».

.

Ce fut comme cela que les ambulanciers retrouvèrent un Castiel à moitié nu sur le carrelage de la cuisine et un Dean hilare devant la tête de son ange et celles des infirmiers.

« Il s'est passé quoi ici ? » osa le plus jeune devant la cuisine dévastée.

« T'es puceau ou t'es con ? » répliqua Dean, en levant les sourcils abasourdis par la sortie du jeune homme.

.

Quand l'ambulance se fut éloignée avec à son bord, les deux amants, on put entendre la chaise tomber son dernier morceau de bois et la hotte grincer avant de tomber au sol.

.

Elles furent leurs premières victimes...

.

La table

.

A chaque apparition des deux hommes dans l'appartement, tous les meubles frémissaient, Castiel en vint à penser que leur nid était hanté.

« Tu veux quoi ? Que je fasse bénir l'appartement ? Que je mette du sel aux portes ? ».

« Te moque pas de moi tu veux ? » maugréa Castiel. « J'ai parfois l'impression qu'on nous observe ».

« Des voyeurs ? » goguenard en l'enlaçant. « Je trouve ça ...excitant ».

« Tu trouves tout EXCITANT » en levant les yeux au plafond.

« Avoue que tu aimes ça » en l'embrassant.

« Dean » se laissant emporter par la chaleur de son étreinte.

« Je remercierais jamais assez le Bon Dieu de t'avoir mis sur mon chemin » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille avec tendresse.

« Tu ne crois pas en Dieu » se moqua-t-il, gentiment.

« Tu n'y crois plus non plus mon petit défroqué ».

Castiel le repoussa vivement.

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai abandonné l'habit que je ne suis plus fils de Dieu ».

« Je sais » en l'embrassant avec douceur. « Je sais que je te dois ma rédemption, je sais ce que tu as perdu pour moi par amour...Je suis ...je suis désolé Cass » en enfuyant son visage dans son cou.

« Je n'ai rien perdu, Dean...J'ai fait un choix, mon choix...Toi » en l'écartant et l'embrassant à son tour. « Tu vaux tous les Dieux du monde...Je t'aime ».

Dean se laissa tomber sur ses genoux et d'un geste précis, lui déboutonna le pantalon et libéra son sexe à présent dur.

« Dean...Tu ne dois pas » en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne le dois pas...Je le veux » en l'engloutissant sans lui demander son reste.

.

Sous le choc et le plaisir, Castiel recula d'un pas et heurta la table basse qui le vit dangereusement tanguer vers elle.

Dean se releva légèrement et appuyant sur les hanches de Castiel l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur celle-ci puis à s'y coucher.

Il abandonna l'objet de son attention pour remonter vers le visage de son amant qui fixait le plafond, la respiration erratique.

« Dean » le suppliant.

« A nous deux mon ange » en déboutonnant son propre pantalon.

La table n'en menait pas large et la vue sur leurs deux sexes lui donna envie de s'enfoncer sous terre...Décidemment ces humains n'avaient aucun pudeur...

Dean s'empara de son propre désir et de celui de Castiel et se mit à les masturber d'une seule main pendant que la deuxième glissait sur chaque trait du visage de cet homme qu'il aimait plus que de raison.

« Tu es magnifique » en resserrant l'étreinte de sa prise faisant crier son amant sous ses doigts. Il le regarda s'arquer sous lui, s'abandonner.

« Mon ange » en l'embrassant avant de le sentir se contracter et se libérer entre leurs ventres.

« Dean » dans une complainte et un véritable cri d'amour qui le fit jouir à son tour.

« Je t'aime » glissa Dean sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime » lui répondit Castiel en lui caressant la joue.

.

La table, elle, souillée et humiliée, n'attendait qu'une seule chose, qu'ils se décident à la quitter pour qu'elle puisse hurler sa frustration...

Merde parfois elle rêvait d'être humaine...Elle devrait, comme d'habitude, se contenter de la main délicate de Castiel qui la nettoierait en s'excusant...

.

Le rideau de douche

.

Dean, mécanicien de son état, après avoir été recéleur et voleur à ses heures, s'apprêtait à prendre sa douche quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit grande sur Castiel tout sourire.

« Je vais être tonton » en sautant au cou de son compagnon, torse nu, serviette en main qui tombait des nues.

« Quoi ? ».

« Khali est enceinte...Gab vient de me téléphoner » en embrassant Dean.

« Je pensais pas que ça te mettrait dans une tel état » souriant sur ses lèvres.

« J'adore les enfants ».

Le visage de Dean se ferma.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta Castiel.

« Tu...Tu veux des enfants Cass ? Plus tard » bredouillant.

« Pardon ? » reculant et tiquant en même temps.

« Est-ce que tu veux des enfants ? » d'une voix plus ferme.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » dubitatif.

« Tu as l'air tellement...heureux...et puis je me rappelle qu'à l'église...Tu...Quand tu les tenais dans les mains pour les baptiser ».

« Dean ...Avec quoi tu viens ? » d'une voix douce. « Je suis juste heureux pour eux, ça fait des années qu'ils essayent d'avoir un enfant...J'ai...j'ai jamais envisagé d'en avoir un ».

« Oui mais tu étais prêtre alors, et là, tu ne l'es plus et je ...je peux pas t'offrir ça et...Pour être honnête, je me sens pas capable de pouvoir en élever un » en baissant la tête.

« Tu ferais pourtant un père formidable ».

« Un ancien truand, tu parles ».

« Dean » rit Castiel. « Tu n'exagères pas un peu là » en tiquant pour attraper son regard.

« Je peux rien t'offrir et toi...Toi tu m'as tout donné ».

« ARRETE avec ça...Arrête de te dénigrer tout le temps, c'est exaspérant à la fin » furieux.

« Pourquoi es-tu avec moi, Cass ? » le regard perdu dans le sien.

« Parce que je t'aime, idiot...Parce que tu t'es battu pour t'en sortir, parce que tu as traversé les enfers et que tu en es ressorti plus fort, parce que tu es ma lumière » en l'embrassant.

« Tu es la mienne aussi » en approfondissant le baiser.

.

Dean tira le rideau de douche et celui-ci aurait bien voulu, sur le coup, resté ouvert...Il connaissait la réputation de ce couple...L'évier l'avait déjà averti...Il était condamné à mourir à partir du moment où il fut pendu.

Il attendait son heure...

.

Castiel le rejoignit et referma le rideau rayé blanc et noir...Paradis et enfer...Et l'enfer, ce pauvre rideau n'avait pas fini de le vivre.

Il savoura les gouttes tièdes sur son plastique avant que la vapeur n'obscurcisse sa vue synthétique...

Mais il pouvait les voir et surtout voir leurs mains qui se tordaient et tentaient de se raccrocher à tout ce qu'elles pouvaient...Il pria pour qu'elles évitent de se souvenir de lui.

.

Dean avait calé Castiel contre la paroi de la douche. Il l'avait préparé lentement parce qu'il savait que son amant aimait que les choses aillent en douceur même si parfois il se laissait emporté par la fougue. Mais en cet instant, il savait de quoi il avait besoin et comptait bien le lui donner.

« T'es prêt ? » en posant son front sur le sien.

Castiel opina et d'un geste Dean le souleva et le mit à hauteur de ses hanches que son amant lui enserra d'un seul mouvement.

Il se laissa alors doucement glisser le long du membre de Dean en le fixant, regardant le plaisir marquer le visage de celui-ci quand la chaleur de son intimité se referma sur la sienne.

.

Les mouvements furent lents et calculés avec juste un petit coup de rein à la fin de chacun d'entre eux.

Castiel gémissait et Dean se laissa fondre en lui porté par sa voix qui dérapait. Il accéléra le rythme quand ses jambes commencèrent à trembler sous lui, heurtant à chaque coup la prostate de son amant qui se tordait sous son emprise.

« Viens pour moi mon ange » en glissant sa main entre leurs ventres pour s'emparer de son désir. Castiel étouffa un cri en s'arquant, se crispant et se refermant sur le membre prisonnier de Dean qui jouit aussitôt surpris par son orgasme trop soudain qui lui fit perdre pied.

.

Ils se laissèrent chanceler sur le sol de la douche, Dean se retirant doucement, la position étant devenu inconfortable, tout en continuant de caresser le sexe de Castiel qui s'accrochait à son cou et jouit à son tour.

.

Le rideau soupira en laissant échapper quelques gouttes d'eau. C'était une vraie torture, il ne souhaitait à aucun rideau d'endurer ce qu'il venait de vivre.

.

« Et si on la prenait cette douche pour finir » nota Dean, ce qui fit étouffé un rire à Castiel.

« Aide-moi à me lever...J'ai mal au cul » fit ce dernier en riant de plus belle.

« Putain je m'y ferais jamais » marmonna Dean en se levant et lui tendant la main.

« A quoi dont » en la saisissant.

« Ses mots dans ta bouche...j'aime pas ça » ronchonna Dean. « C'est pas...C'est pas toi ».

« Ca l'est devenu à partir du moment où on est devenu amant Dean » à présent debout, lui posant la main sur sa joue.

« Je sais mais... » en relevant la tête pour croiser ses yeux bleus perçants encore troublés par l'orgasme. Il y avait encore dans ceux-ci l'innocence, la naïveté, la bonté et cette espèce de dévotion qu'il lui vouait et que Dean ne comprenait pas.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa avec passion avant de s'écarter.

« Ne change jamais ».

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la douche quand il dérapa et tenta en vain de s'accrocher à Castiel.

Il se vautra lamentablement en se retenant au rideau qui se déchira sous le poids de son assaillant.

Castiel le regarda médusé.

« Je me suis fracassé le coccyx » pleura presque Dean.

.

Un éclat de rire résonna dans tout l'appartement tandis que Dean se mit à jurer et insulter Castiel, le faisant rire de plus belle.

.

Il cessa ses invectives et le fixa. Castiel après quelques derniers hoquets, essuya les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues.

« Quoi ? » en éteignant la douche.

« Tu devrais rire plus souvent » le visage attendri, rideau rayé blanc et noir, serré dans les mains.

.

La planche des WC

.

« DEAN...DEAN » l'appela Castiel en rentrant dans l'appartement.

« Aux toilettes » lui répondit ce dernier.

Il le retrouva penché au-dessus de la cuvette, tordu en deux vu le peu d'espace que lui offrait celles-ci.

« Tu es malade ? » inquiet.

« Non...Bordel...J'ai fait tomber ma montre dans la flotte ».

« Comment ? » dubitatif.

« Je...Rien » soudain gêné, pataugeant dans la cuvette.

« Tu pouvais pas attendre que je rentre ? » petit rictus sur les lèvres, épaule appuyée sur le chambranle.

« Je... » bafouilla le pauvre Dean. « Ca y est » sortant sa montre tout fier.

« Elle est waterproof au moins » le regard brûlant.

« Me ...me regarde pas comme ça » en se relevant.

« Dean » en fixant sa braguette ouverte.

« Fais chier...Merde » le rouge aux joues en la refermant.

« J'espère que c'est à moi que tu pensais » sourire dans la voix.

« Va te faire foutre Cass » en tentant de sortir de la mini pièce étroite, main trempée et surtout tremblante.

« Nop » en l'empêchant de sortir. « Réponds-moi d'abord ».

« OUI...Voilà...T'es content ».

« Je sais pas » perplexe.

« Quoi ? » perdu.

« Je sais pas si je dois être content de savoir que tu te masturbes comme un ado frustré en pensant à moi ».

« Mais... » voulut l'interrompre Dean.

«...ou si je dois être vexé que tu penses à moi en venant aux toilettes » mine renfrognée.

« Je ...Je pensais pas à toi en venant pisser » se vexa à son tour, Dean.

« Alors ? » en croisant les bras, interrogateur.

« Je pensais à toi ...Tout court...Et puis j'ai eu envie de toi et ...On a sonné quand j'étais en plein...enfin bref ».

« Les toilettes ? ».

« Y a du vis-à-vis, je te signale et j'avais pas envie qu'on me voit m'adonner à la masturbation à 3 heures de l'aprèm » limite de l'explosion.

« Et la montre ? ».

Il regarda son poignet, le visage cramoisi.

« Dans le feu d'action, elle s'est décrochée ».

« Dean Winchester » épaté.

« Quoi ? ».

« Ca devait être... » en posant sa main sur son entrejambe. « Hard pour en perdre ta montre ».

« T'as pas idée comme tu me fais de l'effet bébé » en appuyant son front contre le sien.

« Je vois ça » en se penchant et d'un mouvement de l'index, il fit tomber la planche.

« Père Novak va s'occuper de toi ».

« Blasphème pas » la voix trop rauque.

« Depuis quand ça te gêne ».

« Depuis que tu es mien » en rugissant de plaisir sous la caresse plus appuyée de son amant.

« Laisse-moi faire » fit ce dernier en le forçant à s'asseoir.

.

La planche grinça sous son poids et si elle avait pu leur hurler d'aller faire ça ailleurs, elle l'aurait fait à gorge déployée...Elle se frappa la cuvette de la main...Ce n'était vraiment pas le terme approprier aux vues de ce que faisait Castiel.

Non seulement elle devait être témoin de leurs vidanges en tous genres, non seulement elle manquait mourir asphyxiée au minimum une fois par jour pour cause de flatulences et autres odeurs en tous genres, mais même quand elle aurait pu être tranquillement adossée au réservoir, fallait-il encore qu'ils viennent déranger sa tranquillité en se sautant dessus comme des bêtes.

Ecrasée sous le poids des fesses de Dean, elle étouffa des cris de contestation en forme de grincement à chaque fois que celui-ci resserrait dans des halètements étouffés son emprise sur les rebords de la cuvette.

.

Castiel prenait son temps, suçait et léchait à un rythme tellement lent que la planche finit par se désespérer de les voir un jour décoller de la pièce. Elle avait envie de leur dire qu'il y avait une chambre pour ça mais visiblement ces humains semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à prendre le leur n'importe où et à n'importe quelle heure de la journée.

Dean finit par jouir bruyamment dans la bouche de son amant et la planche en fut soulagée. Enfin, il allait lever son derrière de là et cesser de l'écraser...Une planche n'est pas un siège, bon sang...

.

QUOI ?

.

Elle vit Dean se lever et porter Castiel pour finir par le poser debout sur elle...Le comble...

Une planche n'est pas un escabeau non plus, grinçant de plus belle.

« Dean » en prenant son visage en coupe.

Il se retrouva pantalon sur les chevilles, boxer baissé et les lèvres de Dean sur son sexe en demande.

Dans un réflexe incontrôlé, Castiel avança ses hanches, s'enfonça dans la chaleur de sa bouche.

« Dean ? » visiblement désolé en se retirant vivement.

« Fais-le » la voix rauque, en le reprenant dans sa bouche.

.

La planche n'en pouvait plus...Tous ses gémissements, ses cris et cette odeur de...de sexe lui donna la nausée...

Un bruit et la planche se fêla sur sa longueur au moment où Castiel jouit dans un cri étranglé.

« Merde » fit Dean, en observant l'eau de la cuvette à travers la planche brisée.

« On devrait demander une carte de fidélité chez Brico » nota amusé Castiel.

« Purée à ce train-là, on va finir par déglinguer tout l'appart » se mit à rire Dean.

« Ca me dérange pas » fit la voix enrouée de Castiel qui se pencha pour l'embrasser, mélangeant les deux saveurs salées.

« On devrait faire ça plus souvent » lança Dean, sourire satisfait éclairant tout son visage.

.

Il eut juste le temps de rattraper Castiel avant que la planche ne se casse en deux, perdant un morceau dans les cuvettes...Suicide volontaire d'un témoin muet.

.

Nouvelle victime du Sex and destroy...

.

FIN ?

.

**Je pense faire une suite à cet OS...Ca manque pas de pièces, de meubles et de fournitures dans un appartement...Mdr**

**A vous de voir...**

**J'espère que ce petit délire vous aura plu...**

**Merci de m'avoir lue.**

**A dimanche, dans un tout autre registre, avec la suite de « Au-delà des ombres ». **

**Love you.**


End file.
